Finding Hope
by DreamingAvidly
Summary: Ichigo saved Soul Society from Aizen's rath. As a reward Soul Society have removed his memories so he may lead a 'normal' life. When trouble starts again, Rukia is sent to protect a man who no longer even knows she exists. Tough? You have no idea...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He awoke with a sharp pain in his chest, a cold sweat on his brow. He sat up in bed and looked around the dark bedroom. _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ He had had a few restless nights lately, but this was by far the worst. _Damn nightmares! The young man muttered, running a hard through his sweat soaked hair._ He had been standing in the street. It was dark, eerie and he wasn't alone...

His sisters were in his nightmare this time, another white masked monster, and that girl...

The one without a face, but who Ichigo was sure he knew... from somewhere.

He racked his mind, trying to remember the events of the dream he had awoken from only moments ago. His sisters had been in danger, he had tried to throw himself in the monsters path but...

That girl had saved him. She had taken the hit. He watched as she fell to the ground, a pool of crimson blood spreading around her lifeless figure. God… that was a lot of Blood for one small girl…

"_You fool..." she cursed, "How could you have thought you could stop it?"_

_He stood there, unable to believe that a complete stranger would sacrifice herself to help him. He looked back down to find she had crawled over to the nearby street post. She sat up, supporting herself on the poll, a pained expression obvious on her face. Then, "Do you want to save your family?"_

_Ichigo heard her out, her plan to save his loved ones, involving himself getting pierced by her blade._

"_Do it soul reaper."_

_The girl looked up, her eyes held some emotion, but Ichigo could not place what that was, "I am not 'soul reaper', I am..."_

_He saw her mouth what he thought was her name, but no sound escaped her lips, but that didn't bother him then. She pierced his chest with the blade... and suddenly..._

_He felt alive._

There had been a fight afterward, and he had somehow destroyed the beast. But when the young man awoke he had no recollection of the girl, not even the image of her face... nor her name.

_Crazy dreams... I really need to stop reading those horror stories._ He told himself as he fell back onto his bed once more. He slowly slipped into yet another restless sleep.

Little did he know that his father had watched his son tossing and mumbling in his sleep from the hallway. Kurosaki Isshin sighed as he made his way down to his own room, "You didn't expect such a rough time, did ya, Ichigo...?"

* * *

The hall was filled with captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, and at the top of the room, the leader of the Gotei 13 and captain of the 1st Division, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. All the members immediately stopped their chatting amongst each other as their leader took a stand.

The older man cleared his throat, demanding complete silence before he spoke, "Good Day to you all. I am sure that each of you knows the importance and the meaning of this meeting. There have been increasing numbers of Hollow in the area of Karakura town lately. We must keep our vow to the Ryoka," He looked around at his warriors, each as talented as the last, but who he knew were no match for one boy, "We promised to protect Kurosaki Ichigo, and those he calls his friends."

The Captains and Lieutenants erupted in conversation about this new task thrust upon the Gotei 13, some agreed, others were outraged. Their leader raised a hand and silence once again enveloped the hall, he continued, "Kurosaki, it is fair to say, is in many ways the reason so many of you stand amongst us today. He put his life on the line for many of you, and he fought on the frontline for a society that, at present, means nothing to him." He held the gaze of the crowd as he continued, "He killed our most dangerous enemy of yet... Kurosaki destroyed Aizen.

"In return, you know, we offered him what many Ryoka would call a 'normal life', free from his 'duties' as substitute Shinigami... by erasing his memory of all that binds him to this world. Erasing him of Hollow, Soul Society, Reiatsu, Soul Reapers... of us." The older man noted how many of the crowd lowered their heads at this knowledge. Indeed many of them reluctantly learned to call him one of us, and bit by bit, befriended this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"For this promise, we had to find a way to protect Kurosaki from the dangers he no longer knows he faces. Obviously we could not remove such Spiritual Pressure from the Ryoka without killing them, so we had to find a way to contain it while the humans live out their normal life span. Because of this, they may be easy targets for Hollows who are sensitive when detecting Reiatsu. These Ryoka will no longer be aware of such dangers, thus we must protect them from that which they no longer understand."

* * *

The crowd erupted into speech once more, but were quickly silenced by their leader, all except one.

"And who do you propose we send?" Abarai Renji called up from the crowd.

The older man almost smiled, "That, I am leaving up to you."

There was shocked silence, destroyed by the sound of running footsteps. The leader expected as much, for this reason when the young Soul Reaper burst through the front door of the hall, he had called off the guards, before they had even made a movement to remove her. The old man spoke, "Ah, Kuchiki Rukia, what may I ask brings you barging in?"

The young girl fell to the floor in a bow, "My deepest apologies sir," she looked up, "But I would rather wish I could take guard over the Ryoka."

The man sighed, "Miss Kuchiki, you do understand the circumstances of the situation, correct?"

Rukia looked up in surprise for a moment, then gave a curt nod, "I understand."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The sun was pouring in from his bedroom window, wrapping him in its heat. He wished he could just lie there all day.

But...

"GOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!!" His father roared as he thrust himself down on his semi conscious son, his elbow digging into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo let out a pained roar and jumped form his bed, grabbing his old man by the collar, gasping for breath, "You Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I wasn't even awake and you attack me!" When he was done he threw his father out of his bedroom, slamming the door in his face.

"Always be alert my son! You will make me proud someday, I know it!" Isshin called from the hallway before limping off.

Ichigo sighed as he returned his gaze to his room. It was a typical young man's room, as always, in a typical mess. He walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of his everyday jeans. Throwing them on, he walked over to his bed and picked up one of the shirts that lay on the bedside desk.

It was a beautiful, Summer's day. Unfortunately Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't think of anything to do with it. All his friends were either busy with relations, or away for the holidays, leaving Ichigo to try and amuse himself... proving harder than he had expected.

Walking downstairs, he dodged one of his father's flying kicks as he made his way to the kitchen. "Morning Yuzu, morning Karin." he greeted his sisters as he sat at the kitchen counter. Yuzu placed a bowl of fruit in front of him, "Eat up now, brother. You need to keep up your strength during this heat wave."

Ichigo scoffed as he began eating his breakfast, "It's just a little sun, relax Yuzu."

Karin nodded, "Yeah, I think it's great! Now I can play soccer all day!"

"Yeah," Isshin added walking into the kitchen, "And we're making a small fortune with the amount of people getting heat stroke!"

Ichigo shook his head, finishing his breakfast he stood up, "Well, I'm going out for a while."

"Where to?" Yuzu asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

Ichigo sighed, "You have really got to stop being so noisy," he ran a hand through his messy orange hair, "And I dunno where... guess I'm going to find something to do on a day like today." At that he walked out the front door, nodding goodbye to his family.

Once he was gone Yuzu and Isshin let out a sigh, "Poor Brother, he really doesn't know what to do now that she's gone..."

Isshin nodded, "Now now, Yuzu... Ichigo will learn to live without the knowledge of Soul Reaping."

Karing raised her head from her magazine, "Yeah... but will he be able to live without...Rukia-chan..."

* * *

He walked down through the town. Passing people playing soccer, eating ice cream, shopping. He shook his head. What was up with him lately?

He walked out to the park, bumping into Inoue Orihime. The young red head immediately flushed red when she saw him ,"H-hello Ichigo." she greeted, stuttering slightly as the colour in her face became more prominent.

"Hey Inoue." He returned, walking over to her, "How's your holiday going?"

The girl stammered as she tried to respond, "I, ahh... umm... good!"

Ichigo gave her an controlled smile, "That's good."

The girl could do nothing but smile. Then came silence, until Inoue spoke up, "Well I've got to be going! It was...nice seeing you, Ichigo."

Before he could even reply, she had run off, leaving Ichigo standing there in complete bewilderment. Shaking the events of that last conversation from his mind, Ichigo continued to walk out towards the lake in the centre of the park.

When he reached the lake he sat in one of the nearby benches. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes as the sun washed over him. Ichigo began to lose himself in thought. He remembered his dreams, and tried to put a face, or a name to the girl who saved him, but nothing.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ichigo opened his eyes and stared out at the crystal clear lake.

"_It's beautiful."_

_Ichigo scoffed, looking over at the girl beside him, his brow was furrowed in false concern._

"_Did you hit your head?" He reached over to check her temperature fever, but she swatted his hand away, not impressed._

"_I'm allowed to be spacey and thoughtful sometimes!"_

_Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah… but face it, you're too serious to pull it off."_

_This seemed to catch her off guard, and she looked a little hurt, "Perhaps…" she admitted._

_He immediately felt bad for saying what he had. Staring out there, he couldn't help but agree, "It is beautiful…"_

_The small girl beside him edged closer, and surprised him when she rested her head against his shoulder._

"_You had better not fall asleep… because I will leave your ass here, you hear me?" the young man muttered, but his eyes widened when she fell forward a little, her head landing on his lap. She was snoring lightly, and to Ichigo it felt as if she was only proving his previous statement to be false._

_She was right of course…_

_He scoffed as his gaze went out to the lake once again, his hand absently stroking her hair, "It's nothing compared to you, beautiful…"_

The young man kneaded his brow, forcing an image into his head. It was just one of _those_ things! It infuriates you to no end. Not knowing who this imaginary woman was _definitely_ infuriating.

What was worse… was that Ichigo wasn't sure if she even _was_ imaginary. He heaved a sigh, focusing his gaze on the lake.

A white light began to appear in the centre of the water. Curious, Ichigo stood up to try to get a better view. It grew much brighter, and he had to squint to stay watching it.

Looking at the crowds of people around him, it seemed as if he was the only one who could see the blinding light. The light grew larger and brighter, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of it. Then...

A flash, as if the growing light exploded, sending Ichigo falling back in shock. The light felt like it was burning his eyes out, but he could hear no screaming. As if no one but him noticed this phenomenon. When it was finally over, Ichigo sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

It took a moment for his sight to return, and when he looked around, the crowds of people from earlier seemed to have vanished. Ichigo looked out to the lake, searching for the cause of the bright light... but what he saw was much more frightening.

A small female figure floated face down on the water. _Shit!_Ichigo wasted no time before diving into the lake.

Swimming out to the centre he looked for the girl, but she had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, he went under in search of her. His mind was racing and his heart pounding in his ears. The water was dark, making it difficult to see anything, but as Ichigo reached out he felt what he made out to be an arm… her arm. He quickly pulled her back to the surface.

Ichigo got the unconscious girl to land where groups of people had now gathered. Obviously someone witnessed the young man's Superman attempt as they were not watching in awe.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" he ordered, lying the girl on her back he felt for her pulse, nothing. He pressed down on her chest, One, Two, Three, then covering her mouth with his he tried to restart her breathing, continuing the steps over and over again until.

The girl began to cough up water. Ichigo heaved a sigh of the purest relief. He moved behind her, placing the girl's head on his lap, he began to speak to her, "Miss, can you hear me?"

The girl responded immediately to him— her eyes shot open— catching Ichigo by surprise. She tried to sit up, but Ichigo forced her back down, "You have to stay calm, you almost drowned out there. Just lie back and breathe deeply." At this the girl's eyes met his, they went wide with shock. Ichigo began to worry, "Miss, can you tell me your name?"

The girl made no response to suggest that she had even heard his question. She stared into his eyes with her deep, purple ones. Her gaze made him short of breath, and then she spoke, "Ichigo..."

He didn't understand, "H-how...do you know... my name?" But before she could reply, the girl's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness once more. Ichigo looked down at the raven haired girl, totally stunned. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his father say, "Come on, let's get this girl back to the clinic."

Without another word, Ichigo scooped the girl in his arms and walked off after his father.

Was it so weird that this felt natural all of a sudden?

* * *

When they had reached the clinic Ichigo placed the girl down on one of the beds. He looked down at her, his brow furrowed in thought. She was...beautiful. Not that he had ever been he type to judge on first appearances, but she was...

He let out a sigh, trying not to stay focused on that thought. She had short black hair that came to an end at her shoulders, and a persistent strand that lay across her face._ Who are you?_He watched her stir, a smile spread across his face. He then heard his father return, "Ichigo," he began, walking over to them, checking the girl's condition, "You had a pretty rough day, are you sure you wouldn't like me to check you out?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm all right," then looking once again to the girl, "Will she be Okay?"

His father silently noted the worry his son was showing for a girl he wasn't even supposed to know, "She should be fine. She's just resting now."

Ichigo sighed, "That's good."

Isshin nodded, "You should get some rest yourself. You look beat."

Ichigo agreed, but when he went to stand he almost immediately lost his balance. His father stopped him from hitting the ground, and for once Isshin had a serious look on his face as he spoke, "Ichigo, I think you had better stay here tonight too." He began to lead his son over to the next bed. By the time he had laid his son down, Ichigo had fallen asleep. He smiled, "Well done, Ichigo."

At that he left the two to rest.

Walking back into the Kurosaki living quarters, he was bombarded by questions from both his daughters, "That was Rukia-chan! Wasn't it Daddy?"

The man couldn't help but notice even Karin seemed excited.

Isshin smiled brightly, "Yes... it appears she was sent to protect Ichigo and his friends."

"How do _you _know?" Yuzu questioned, taking her father by surprise. _Damn… Ichigo was right; she _is _nosey. Just like her mother…_

Karin scoffed, "But Ichigo doesn't know who she is, right?"

Isshin nodded, "Unfortunately, that is the case. Which means were going to have to play the unwise around Ichigo... permanently," his daughters wore looks of sadness, but he gave them loving smiles as he continued, "But that doesn't mean you can't talk to her like before, just make sure Ichigo doesn't catch on, Okay? Now, off to bed."

The two girls nodded, hugged their father good night and ran off up to bed; leaving him to his thoughts. The man sighed, "Oh, Ichigo... what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, I published this for a few reasons! One; it was my first Ichigo/Rukia fic and I love reading it even to myself. Two; I wanna know how my editing skills are. And to see if I can improve it any- since I like to think I've improved as a writer over the last couple of years. And three; Well heck I was bored!_

_I'll post the next chapter soon!_

_I really want to see some reviews for this chapter, please? You'll get brownie points if ya do! ^^  
And you will be in the knowledge that you have helped to make my day!_

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed; whether or not you've read this story before.  
Let me know!

_Kami! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young Soul Reaper let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, _Where the hell am I? _She looked around the neat room. The smell of antiseptic told her this was a clinic; and the boy lying in the bed beside hers told her that this was indeed the Kurosaki clinic, _Ichigo..._

She couldn't remember much about her coming to the real world, there had been a _hitch_ along the way. She remembered feeling wet, cold, and then consciousness left her. When she came around, she felt a pair of strong hands on her arms and warm lips covering hers. Then she woke up, to see _him_.

Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting behind her, her head on his lap. She tried to think back, hoping she hadn't blown her cover,

"_Ichigo..." she whispered before once again losing consciousness._

"Dammit!" she hissed quietly, mentally kicking herself for being so foolish. It hadn't been foolishness… it had been _instinct_, habit if you will.

She turned out of the bed and slowly placed her feet on the cold floor, standing up carefully. She had forgotten how difficult it was being back in her Gigai. Her legs were stiff from lack of use and her head was pounding. Gingerly touching the sour spot, she found a large bump, _I'm an idiot..._

The orange haired boy in the other bed began to stir, catching Rukia's immediate attention. She quickly turned to get back into the bed, but he caught her, "You alright, miss?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Rukia smiled to see that, even if he couldn't remember her, he still hadn't changed. Even when he himself was hurt, he managed to find the strength to help others, "I'm fine, thank you."

She looked into his deep amber eyes. Suddenly breathing became a difficult task. She didn't know whether this was a result of the boy in front of her, or her artificial body. She decided to blame the latter, _Stupid Gigai! _she cursed inwardly, gasping for breath. He was just so close! So close she could _touch _him... and yet...

Ichigo noticed this and, without a sound, immediately jumped from his bed. He went behind Rukia and began to rub circles on her back, easing her breathing, "It's Okay, ma'am."

"R-Ru..." she choked, she hated him calling her by such a general term. It hurt more than her inability to breathe, "I'm... Rukia..." she eventually got out.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia took a deep breath, her Gigai now working properly once more, _I know._

Ichigo sat her down on the bed, "I'm just going to get my old man; he's a doctor. Will you be alright while I'm gone? No fear of you dying, right?" she noticed the smirk playing at his lips.

Rukia had missed his snide playfulness, "Sure. Dying ain't _that _bad." She replied dismissively. Then, realizing the craziness of her statement, she clasped a hand over her mouth. Ichigo looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding warily and leaving the room.

Once he had gone Rukia let out a deep sigh. "Stupid..." muttered a deep voice from the corner of the room, shadows hid its owner. Rukia glared into the darkness, "Shut up, Renji!"

The crimson haired man then appeared from the darkness, a wide smirk spread across his face, "Or what? You'll kill me? But I heard dying wasn't all that bad!" he almost couldn't finish the sentence, as a fit of laughter came over him.

Patience leaving her, Rukia threw her pillow at the intruder, "Damn you, Renji!" she heaved an agitated sigh, "What do you want anyway?"

The man straightened his face, "I was ordered to come here and check you were alright." he stated professionally.

Rukia smirked, "Were you ordered? Or did you just _have _to see that I was Okay?"

The man snorted at her inquiry, but couldn't hide the flush of pink on his cheeks. It was her turn to laugh, "Aww, it's Okay Renji! I'm just fine, there's no need to worry."

"I am _not _worried!" he snapped, then sighing he continued, "But... I guess it's good that you're Okay."

Footsteps interrupted their conversation. Renji reacted immediately, "I'd better get going. Call if you need help. Good luck, Rukia." At that, her friend disappeared back into the darkness.

Right then Isshin and Ichigo came into the room. Isshin threw Rukia a friendly smile before turning to Ichigo, "This girl may want some privacy, could you wait outside Ichigo."

It took him a moment to register what his father was saying, but then Ichigo nodded, "Sure, no problem," turning to the door he stopped, "Oh, and Dad, her name's Rukia." At that the boy left the room.

Isshin smirked and turned to Rukia, "You've got his interest already, eh?"

Rukia was about to protest, but Isshin cut across, "You here to take care of them?"

She nodded, "Someone has to."

Isshin let out a breath, "Well... I haven't noticed anything odd lately."

"That doesn't mean something _can't _happen. I'm just here in case," she confirmed.

Isshin looked behind him, as if making sure his son was not there. Then turning back, "Where are you staying?"

"That doesn't matter."

Isshin snorted, "Of course it does. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing my third daughter is outside in the freezing cold."

"It's the middle of Summer." Rukia butted in, but couldn't hide the flush at being called Isshin's third daughter. It reminded her of how it used to be…

"That makes no difference," he insisted, and then, snapping his fingers, "I've got it! You will stay here."

Her eyes widened in response, "Oh, no! I couldn't impose, really," she sighed, "I'm fine!"

But Isshinwouldn't hear it, "Nonsense! It will be just like old times," then, looking back at where his son was moments ago he continued, "...well... almost."

She couldn't say no, no matter how much she may want to, she couldn't tell Isshin 'no'. Not after all he did for them, "Thank you, Isshin..."

The man beamed, "You're more than welcome."

* * *

Rukia awoke in the clinic that morning. Isshin had said her room would be ready later that day. Walking into the kitchen, she was confronted by both Ichigo's sisters, "Rukia-chan!" They chanted in unison. Yuzu ran over and hugged her, while Karin gave a friendly nod from where she was standing.

"Gosh, I didn't think you guys would miss me that much." Rukia spoke the truth. She never really understood her place in the Kurosaki family. Yuzu shook her head in disbelief, "We missed you _lots!_" she corrected, "Right Karin."

Karin, who normally had nothing to say about anything, gave Rukia an affable smile and nodded, "Oh, yeah!"

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little choked upon hearing this. Yuzulooked up at her in worry, "Are you Okay, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia gave the young girl a wide smile, "Definitely!" Then sitting down at the table, "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked playfully.

A grinning Yuzu handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Mmm, pancakes!" came two voices, Rukia being one of them. Turning to see who else was there she noticed Ichigo walking into the kitchen, "Morning." he greeted. He stopped when he saw her, "Ah, hey. Rukia, right?"

She nodded, "That's right," she smiled innocently, playing along, "And you're... Ichigo?"

The young man gave a curt nod, sitting down beside her. Rukia noticed Yuzu and Karin grinning at the two. Rukia threw them a pleading look, begging for some help. They obliged, "So, Ichigo, how did you and Rukia meet?"

Rukia almost choked on her food, earning her a curious look from Ichigo, "Well... I kinda pulled her out of the lake." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow..." Karin replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Ichigo in response.

It was then that Isshin appeared, speaking in a giddy, quick manner he began "Good morning everybody. I see you've all met Rukia. Lovely girl. So lovely in fact that I've invited her to stay with us for a period of time," he paused, looking at he numerous bewildered faces, "Ichigo, it's been decided that Rukia will have to share a room with you."

Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock, "WHAT?!" he pushed back his chair; standing up straight, "Who decided this? Why _my_ room?" His cheeks had flushed crimson by now.

Isshin sighed, "The girls' room is cramped enough, and she can't exactly stay in _my_ room. That leaves you."

Ichigo stared at his father in total disbelief. This was followed by a long snappy discussion where Ichigo tried suggesting that she sleep on the couch. Isshin wasn't having it though.

He was about to protest further when Rukia stood up, "Enough, please," both Kurosaki men turned and watched her as she continued, "I really don't want to be any trouble." She moved away from the table and walked to the door, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going." She nodded farewell to the family before opening the front door and leaving the house.

The orange-haired boy couldn't help but notice a single tear fall from her eye.

* * *

Walking down the road she sighed as memories flooded her mind. She had been leaning against that lamppost when she destroyed Ichigo's life. That night Kurosaki Ichigo became a Soul Reaper, and then everything went down hill.

She set off at a run, not stopping for anything.

She ran past the high school, ignoring the voices of all her old friends ringing in her ears.

"So, Kuchiki-san, do you like Kurosaki?"

She found herself soon back at the park, still sprinting. Her foot caught on a stone and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, _Ouch! Stupid..._ Groaning in pain she tried to stand up, but fell back as she realized she had twisted her ankle. She began cursing her Gigai once more, "When I get the opportunity, you are _**so **_going back to the shop!" she hissed, but stopped when a tall figure cast shadow over her.

Looking up she saw, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at the girl, taking everything in before holding out a hand, "Need help?" he asked with a small smirk. Sighing she reached up at took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Then placing one of her arms around his neck he helped her limp over to a bench. "Thanks," she said as Ichigo took a seat beside her.

"No problem." he replied, waving it off. She noticed his subtle attempts to look at her ankle. He then turned towards her, "So, where are you from?"

Rukia was taken aback, "That's an odd question to ask a complete stranger, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, technically you aren't a complete stranger." he corrected, rolling his eyes impatiently, "I was just wondering about whether or not you had... ahh..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"If I had anywhere to go to?" she guessed.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, before nodding. Rukia smirked, "I am definitely not the kind of person to be worrying about."

He gave her an indignant scoff and a look that made her want to laugh, "I didn't say I was worried," then looking to the ground he continued, "I was just wondering..."

She opened her mouth ready to say something sly, but then closed it, knowing better; remembering her place, "Not at present," she replied eventually.

There was an awkward silence between them, before Ichigo spoke up, "You know, what I said earlier... that was out of line, I shouldn't have been so… stuck up—"

"Forget about it," she interrupted, "It was rude of me to even think of staying with you and your family."

"No," he corrected, catching Rukia off guard. He sighed, and she watching him running a hand through his hair. An old habit of his that she could remember all too well, "What I meant to say was, you should stay with us. My Dad obviously thinks it's a good idea and I over reacted when I first heard..." he paused, refraining from looking at Rukia, "What do you say?"

Shocked by his sudden change of heart; she looked at him curiously, "Are you sure?"

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah... I'm sure," he turned towards her, "So?"

She looked into his eyes; she knew she couldn't say no to Ichigo, even if he didn't know that. Smiling, "I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

When the two had returned Rukia limped in the front door. Ichigo was amazed to see that she hadn't let on any signs of pain or complained even once on the way home, "You sure your ankle is Okay?" he asked eventually.

She gave him an all-too-fake smile and nodded, "Sure, no problem." she replied walking towards the couch.

"You sure?" he pressed, following her into the living room.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks."

He scoffed, "Don't mention it," then he turned to go upstairs, "Oh yeah, your bed is ready, want me to show you where you're sleeping?"

She almost said she didn't need him to, but upon thought she nodded. Standing up on her sore ankle she fought off the yelp that wanted to leave her as she walked over to the stairs. Passing Ichigo she saw him roll his eyes. She turned to face him and snappishly demanded; "What?"

"You're a really bad liar."

She just glared, "What do you mean by that?"

He picked her up in response, causing her to yelp, but not in pain.

"Your ankle, it's sprained. I'm not an idiot you know."

Refusing the urge to laugh, and the ache to deck him for picking her up; she settled with agreeing with him.

He carried her up the stairs to his room. When she got inside she couldn't hide her smile. It had not changed at all, other than the fact that there were now two beds in there. Ichigo let her stand and she hobbled over to 'her' bed, "It's perfect," she said.

Ichigo grinned, "Good to hear." A loud ringing noise came from his pocket, "Sorry." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"Ichigooo!" came a loud howl from the other end.

"What do you want, Keigo?" He replied; silently curious about the smile that spread across Rukia's face when she heard him.

"Is that any way to treat one of your best friends?!"

Ichigo sighed, "What do you want, Keigo?" he repeated, becoming short tempered.

Keigo stopped acting like an idiot and spoke up, "Well... you see, my parents are out for the weekend and I'm throwing a house party. I was wondering if you'd wanna go."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who was amusing herself with one of his handheld games, "Sorry Keigo, but I kinda have a guest staying with us and..."

"A chick?" he interrupted.

"Well, yeah but..." Ichigo stammered, but was interrupted once again.

"Great! Bring her along with you! I'll see you two tonight at eight! Your lady friend too! Later dude!"

Before Ichigo could argue, Keigo had hung up. The orange-haired man sighed and threw the phone on his bed. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a puzzled expression, "Something wrong?"

Ichigo looked over at her, suddenly remembering she was sitting there, and then he asked, "Do you like parties?"

* * *

The party wasn't on until eight; Isshin suggested Ichigo and Rukia went for a walk to pass the time. They set off to the town, Ichigo started up the conversation, "So what brings you to Karakura Town then?"

Rukia pondered on the answer for a moment before deciding, "Business, I guess." It wasn't really a lie.

Assuming she wouldn't want to go deeper into the subject, Ichigo asked no more questions on that matter. He looked at her fidgeting with a chain around her neck, "Where did you get that?" curiosity obvious in his voice. He didn't know why, but somehow it seemed familiar.

Rukia immediately let it go, and looked up at him in shock for a moment. She knew full well how she obtained her necklace, but he couldn't know, "A f-friend gave it to me before he… moved away."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Do you still talk to him?"

She smiled at his question, "Kinda."

They continued to walk. Rukia became lost in thought.

"_Ichigo!"_

_She ran past countless people, searching for her friends, searching for him._

_He had been in the recovery area up until then. She had heard about a special offer they had received, but did not know much of it... until now. He didn't even say goodbye._

_She had walked into the room, where Kurosaki Ichigo should have been resting, to find a note addressed to... her._

_**Rukia,**_

_**I know it's sudden, but that's how everything's always been for us.**_

_**We were offered the chance to go back to normality, the chance to forget… everything.**_

_**Rukia, had it been my decision alone I would not have agreed, but it had to be unanimous…, and the others really wanted to live like before. Like humans.**_

_**I couldn't disappoint them, Rukia. And I definitely couldn't face you and tell you this myself,**_

_**I'm a coward.**_

_**There were so many things I wish I had said to you. Things I can't write on paper...**_

_**We will meet again, someday. I expect you to take me back to your world when my time is up. I won't settle for anything less. I promise to tell you everything then.**_

_**Until then, you'll see me... but I won't see you.**_

_**Missing you always,**_

_**Ichigo **_

_When she had read it she immediately set off running to the gates, hoping to stop him, hoping to at least see him, to tell him..._

_But she arrived too late. The gates had just closed, "Ichigo!"_

_Her captain appeared at her side, "I'm sorry Rukia."_

_His words fell on deaf ears. She couldn't move; she couldn't breathe_

_Jūshirō Ukitake let out a sigh, digging his hand into a pocket and pulling out a wrapped item, "He told me to give this to you..." he stated, handing Rukia the item._

_Rukia nodded lifelessly in reply, saying nothing. Ukitake then left. Rukia slowly unwrapped the item. A necklace, with a charm hanging from it. A beautiful silver Chappy smiled joyfully from the simple chain. Rukia clenched the gift in her hand; a warm tear fell down her cheek. There was one last note tied to the gift;_

_**Please… stay safe.**_

"Rukia? Rukia!" a voice called her from her thoughts. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo's extremely worried expression, "Are you Okay? You're crying."

Snapping back to reality, Rukia immediately wiped the tears from her face, "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'm fine really!"

Ichigo didn't seem convinced, but didn't dwell on it. They continued to walk into the town.

Once there they stopped at the ice-cream parlour. Ichigo bought her a strawberry ice - cream cone and a chocolate milkshake for himself. Sitting down at the table, Rukia decided to start up a topic, "So, Ichigo. What do you do exactly? Any hobbies? Jobs?"

Ichigo shook his head, taking a sip from his glass, "Not really. Mostly study and school. I guess I play soccer whenever I can, but not much," then looking over to her, "What about you?"

"I guess I'm the same." She stated simply.

"Really? No extra talents you wanna share?" He asked; a smug look on his face.

She gave a small laugh, "Not really," she lied, "I'm just a typical girl, I guess."

It was then that she heard the shrieking. The shrieking of a Hollow. She looked to Ichigo in shock, but he was completely oblivious. Getting up from the table she gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I just remembered I had to go to the library before it closes. Is it Okay with you if I meet you back at the house to go to Keigo's party?"

Ichigo looked at her curiously for a moment, but just nodded, "It's fine with me."

"Thanks!" she called back at him as she ran in the direction of the howling. Diving into an alley way she discarded her Gigai and continued in Soul Reaper form, "Just when things were going well for once!" she hissed under her breath.

* * *

The Hollow had not been very strong. It was easy enough to over-power it, but it had gotten in a few good hits, and what it said before disappearing…

Rukia shuddered at the memory.

_The white masked monster howled in pain, slowly vanishing from sight it screamed, "My master will defeat you, Soul Reaper! Aizen lives! Aizen lives to destroy Soul Society, to destroy Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

Walking into the Kurosaki house, Rukia was met by Isshin who took one look at her and quietly led her to the clinic. Not noticing that Ichigo was watching nearby.

"Rukia, you're going to have to be more careful. If Ichigo saw…"

"I know," she insisted, "I'm sorry… I forgot."

Isshin sighed, "Well, it's nothing to worry about. The main thing is that he didn't see you," he finished patching her up, "There. Done," he looked at his watch, "And with an hour to go before the party. Do you have anything to wear?"

Rukia looked plainly at the man, "This, I guess," she replied, pointing at the dress she would regularly wear.

Isshin shook his head, "That won't do at all."

Ichigo couldn't help but silently worry about how Rukia had gotten hurt in the short space of time she had left in. He decided against asking though - She didn't seem like the kind of person to open up to a stranger like him. He pondered the young woman as he sat down and watched T.V.

When the programme he had been watching was over, he glanced down at his watch before walking to the bottom of the stairs, "Rukia! It's half six. We're going to have to get a move on." He called up to her.

For a moment there was no reply. Then, "Whoa…" he breathed when he saw the petite girl begin to walk down the stairs.

She was wearing a pale blue dress reaching her knees, a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow at the back. Her hair was put up in a small bun with a few strands framing her delicate face. Her silver Chappy charm hung loosely around her smooth neck. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had only met her a day ago, but he still felt like he had cared for her all his life.

Rukia smirked smugly at his response to her outfit, "I guess that means I look good, huh?"

Snapping back to the present, Ichigo scoffed, "Come on, we better go." At that he led her out the front door. Silently cursing himself for being so obvious.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmmm, Ichigo; don't you think it's odd how you've managed to fall for this girl so soon?  
Hehe, I hope you guys liked this one! I just finished editing the rest of the story last night. I had forgotten how it ended, haha!_

_Here's a piece of Chapter 3 for all you dedicated readers!_

**_Chapter 3 extract:_**

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, desperately shaking the boy.

She had left late that night to fight off Hollows, and had come home to find Ichigo screaming in his sleep. She quickly jumped into her Gigai; ignoring the injuries she had sustained from her battle and began her attempt to wake Ichigo.

He moaned, slowly opening his eyes, "Rukia…?"

She was smiling, but when the moonlight began reflecting off her smooth face he saw the blood and he immediately shot up from the bed, "What happened to you?!"

_Anywhooo, hopefully this chapter wil be up soon. Again I usually depend on/ NEED readers reviews!  
You guys all make me smile! ^^  
Thanks to everyone who has commented and faved this story! I hope I don't disappoint you!_

_Kami! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk to Keigo's was uneventful. Just mindless chatter really. Ichigo took note of Rukia's ability to make the best of any situation; he knew she was not all too excited to be going to a stranger's party.

What he didn't realise was Rukia was really seething. She had just heard news of Aizen's living status, and she couldn't even go to the man she always confided in! Ichigo was oblivious to his own damnation and all she could so was sit back and pretend that everything was okay!

Damn this… damn _all_ this to _Hell_!

When they had reached the party Rukia was an immediate hit. Keigo had made sure that she was everywhere he was for the night and Rukia insisted on dragging Ichigo along with her.

"This," Keigo began speaking to a group of Ichigo's classmates, "Is…" He trailed off, not knowing her surname. Ichigo had simply introduced her as 'Rukia'.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She finished in a polite tone, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Keigo gave her a strange smile, turning back to the crowd, "She's hot, right?" The group all agreed. Rukia played the innocent schoolgirl theme she had grown so accustomed to and began to giggle, not noticing Ichigo roll his eyes.

Keigo laughed at her reaction; feeling more confident, and now a little mischievous. _Hey! It's not like Ichigo has claimed her or anything! _

While Keigo's mind was swirling with thoughts that just _couldn't_ be decent; a young teen with auburn hair approached them.

Rukia blanched.

The girl looked from Rukia to Ichigo in a flushed manner before hastily introducing herself- Inoue Orihime.

"Y-you must be Kuchiki Rukia; Ichigo mentioned you over the phone." She smiled joyfully, thought her eyes seemed a little shinier now, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm honoured to make your acquaintance, Inoue-san." Rukia replied as honestly as she could, holding out her hand for Inoue to take.

The girl did so, but as their hands clasped Rukia noticed a sudden strong shift in spiritual pressure. Her contact with the girl was picking at the shield they had been given; Rukia immediately flinched away.

_Impossible… Does she… know?_

Upon meeting the girl's grey eyes Rukia could be certain; Inoue was a little less unsure than the others. Suddenly very aware of her surroundings; Rukia gazed around, only to meet the eyes of both Ishida and Chad. The two stared intently at her; as if desirous for some answers.

Answers which Rukia could not give.

I hand on her shoulder caused the Shinigami to jump. Ichigo gazed at her with a troubled expression, "Hey, Rukia- you Okay?"

She couldn't meet their eyes! Not now! Her hand was still shaking from that connection with Inoue and her heart still raced in her ears. She needed to break away from those three. Right now!

Keigo clicked his fingers in new found excitement; "Well, I'm gonna dance a bit," then grabbing Rukia's hand, "Why don't _you_ join me." He finished his sentence in a slurred voice as he downed the last of his 'punch'.

Without another word, Keigo snatched Rukia away, leaving Ichigo to chat with his friends. Rukia sighed; _Well… I got my wish. It could be worse.._

How wrong could she be?

It was fun at first. Rukia could remember the teenage style of dancing from before Ichigo left, and despite Keigo's tipsy state she had to admit she was having a good time, until…

Keigo had placed his hands on her hips, causing Rukia to immediately tense. When she tried to move away, he held her tighter, whispering in her ear, "Aww come on, it's just a little dancing."

Rukia reluctantly gave in; resisting the urge to knock him senseless. She needed to keep her cover… no matter what…

Soon his hands began to roam; from her hips, to her thighs, to her butt. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go, "Release me." She ordered quietly, but as murderously as she could manage all the same.

"Ahh, come on Kuchiki-san, live a little." He replied sloppily; his hands continuing to feel her up. She was about to protest again when;

"Keigo!" he growled. Both Rukia and Keigo looked over. Ichigo gave him a dangerous glare, "She asked you to let her go" his voice was dangerously low, and Rukia almost felt sorry for the young man that had tried to make a pass at her.

"Ahh shut up, Ichigo!" Keigo replied dismissively, "If she wants me to let go, all she's gotta do is ask." His hand returned to Rukia's ass for a second before…

With lightening movement, Ichigo had the drunk teen pinned up against the wall, his fist pulled back and ready to punch him. Dazed; Keigo began spluttering out what Rukia could only assume was an apology, "Slime ball." Ichigo spat releasing his friend, who fell in a heap on the floor. Walking back over to Rukia he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You Okay?"

Rukia nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"Come on, I'll take you back home."

He then led her out of the house, passing the familiar expressions of three old friends. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if maybe Soul Society had underestimated these Ryoka.

Rukia had remained in a state of shock for about half the journey home. When she did manage to speak, all she could say was, "Why?"

Ichigo looked down at the petit girl, surprised by her sudden question, "He had his hands all over you, and you didn't look one bit happy about it."

Rukia bit her lip in slight confusion, "But… "

"No one deserves to be put into an uncomfortable position like that," he stated indignantly.

Rukia looked to the ground, "Thank you, Ichigo."

He rolled his eyes, "Idiot… don't thank me."

When they had reached the Kurosaki house both Ichigo and Rukia headed straight upstairs. On Rukia's bed she found a pair of new pyjamas and a note,

_Rukia,_

_A little welcoming gift from all of us to you,_

_Hope you like these,_

_Isshin, Yuzu and Karin._

Ichigo bent over her shoulder to read the note, "Heh, you're pretty popular with them already," he began picking his clothes off the bed, "It's like you're one of us."

Rukia smiled, "Just about."

"Be right back," Ichigo said as he left for the bathroom. Once he had left Rukia quickly got changed and sat on her bed. The pyjamas were a perfect fit.

"How's it going?" Rukia looked up to see Renji at the window.

She gave him a warm smile, "Alright I guess."

Renji shook his head, "You are a _really _bad liar, Rukia."

Her eyes widened in indignation for a second, then Rukia sighed, "There was a Hollow today."

"Were you hurt?" Renji asked immediately, worry prominent in his voice.

Rukia closed her eyes smiling, "Not badly… but it said something to me…"

Renji leaned closer, listening intently as she continued, "It told me Aizen was… back,"

Renji watched as Rukia's face darkened with every word, "And that he was going to destroy Soul Society, destroy… Ichigo."

Rukia put her head in her hands. It hurt Renji to see her like this. He smiled to lighten the mood, "Well, nothing to worry about, is there? I mean, Ichigo's got practically the whole Gotai 13 guarding him, and with you here 24/7, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll be sure to keep an extra eye out though."

"Thanks Renji." Rukia replied, but when she looked up he was gone. Ichigo walked into the room, ready for bed. He looked at Rukia curiously, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, giving a fake smile, "No, not at all." She quietly hopped under the covers, her eyes gazing at a certain closet as wet to turn out the light, "Goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo got into the bed beside hers, "Night, Rukia."

_Blood poured from a fatal wound. What's worse is he hadn't even known he was hit, until it was too late._

"_Ichigo!" a voice cried. It was her voice, that girl without a face._

_He could tell she was trying to get to him, but she was caught by the other man, "Let me go!" she roared, "Ichigo is…!"_

_The red haired man cut across her, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he pointed towards Ichigo's lifeless body, "__**LOOK!**__ That Rookie's __**DEAD!!**__ There's no point getting into more trouble over a dead guy!"_

_The girl continued to struggle, causing the man to slam her up against the lamp-post, "Don't you get it?!" he shouted, "If you go after him, another __**twenty years **__will be added to your sentence!"_

"_So what?!" she shouted over him, her voice lowered in pain as she continued, "I… I was the one who dragged him into this!" she held back sobs, her voice rising once again, "Since it's my fault he died, is it so wrong to go to him?!"_

_There was silence between the two, broken by the second man; the one who had dealt Ichigo this fatal blow, "In other words…" he began clearly, "Even if your punishment worsens… you will still want to be by the side of this boy."_

_The girl had stopped sobbing; she seemed to be in a state of shock, "Brother…" she breathed._

_The man, her brother continued, "I see now," looking up from Ichigo's body to her, "This boy… does indeed resemble __**him…**_

_The girl let out a small gasp. That was when Ichigo moved. Reaching out from the ground, he grabbed her brother's robe, "What do you mean 'already dead'?" he choked, "And resembling somebody," Gasping, Ichigo looked up into the face of his attacker, "Don't talk about me, without my say in it!"_

"_Ichigo!" the girl exclaimed, relief prominent in her voice. She then gasped, and for some reason, she was more scared than before._

"_Let go, Rookie…" the dark haired man ordered, without even a glance in his direction._

"_Can't hear you…" Ichigo replied, insanity making him smug, "Look at me if you wanna say something."_

_Now both the girl and the red haired man shared equal expressions._

_The other man now looked down at Ichigo's weak body, "You won't have that arm for long."_

_Before Ichigo could reply, the girl had kicked away his hand. The girl who was supposed to be his friend._

_He looked up at her in shock, "What the hell?"_

"_You're a human!" she snapped back, her expressions towards him changing immediately, from friend to foe, "How dare you grab my Brother's robe like that!"_

"_Know your place!" she growled._

_He didn't know what to say… she wasn't the same girl… she wasn't…_

_She turned to her brother, "Let's go. After seeing such crude behaviour I've finally come to my senses," without giving Ichigo a second look she continued, "Take me back to Soul Society. I humbly accept my sins… and my punishment."_

_The three began to turn and walk, Ichigo spoke up, "Hey...w…wait! What are you talking about? You…!"_

_The red haired man interrupted, "You are one deaf asshole. Stop making things worse…and just die quietly." At this he stomped on Ichigo's aching body, causing him to choke, roaring in pain._

"_Stop…" the dark haired man ordered. The other man released the pressure, getting off of Ichigo. Her brother continued, "There's no point in killing this being deliberately. Even if you leave him like this… He'll stop breathing on his own."_

_His words hit Ichigo like a thousand daggers. The red haired man simply nodded, agreeing with his Captain._

_The girl spoke up, "Let's go, Brother." They turned away once more. This time Ichigo was going to stop them. _

_He lifted his head from the ground, panting in pain, "Stop right there!" the girl stopped, but did not face him, Ichigo continued, "Is this some kind of joke?!" when she continued to look away, he roared, "You…! Look at me properly."_

_She didn't budge. He began to rise, "__**DON"T MOVE!**__" he heard her shout, "Don't even try to move… one step from there…!" she paused, "If… you try to follow me…" finally turning, Ichigo saw the pain in her eyes, "__**I will never forgive you!**_

_They looked at each other for a brief moment, she continued, "You're going to die anyway… conserve your energy and try to live on for a moment longer."_

_After that he watched as the three of them left through large doors that the red haired man had created. The girl did not look to him once more before leaving._

_Ichigo's head dropped… he was going to die._

_But why was he more worried about __**her?**_

"_Because you __**need**__ her… idiot!" a voice came from inside his head._

_Ichigo opened his eyes now to find himself in an area covered in buildings. He had been here before. This was the place, where it always rained. The place where __**he **__would appear._

_Looking around now, he saw that it wasn't in fact raining. Turning to face himself he asked, "What happened?"_

_His duplicate grinned at his question, "Why… nothing, King. You're just happy, I guess." This pale version of himself certainly was a pain in the ass._

Before he could ask more he felt himself leave his dreams. A worried voice pulling him from his slumber.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, desperately shaking the boy.

She had left late that night to fight off Hollows, and had come home to find Ichigo screaming in his sleep. She quickly jumped into her Gigai; ignoring the injuries she had sustained from her battle and began her attempt to wake Ichigo.

He moaned, slowly opening his eyes, "Rukia…?"

She was smiling, but when the moonlight began reflecting off her smooth face he saw the blood and he immediately shot up from the bed, "What happened to you?!"

Rukia looked puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes grew wide as she spluttered out an explanation, "Oh… I… this? It's nothing."

"Nothing?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, hopping out of the bed and turning on the light. He gasped when he saw the full extent of her injuries, "Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I…"

He put up a hand to silence her, "Tell me later, "He walked over to her, pushing her to lie back on the bed, he examined her wounds. After a moment he stood up and ran over to his bedroom door, "I'll go down to the clinic and get some stuff. I'll be right back," he stopped at the door and turned back; a serious and worried expression plaguing his features, "Don't move."

Rukia watched silently as he left, then let out a deep sigh, _What have I done? How am I going to explain this?!_

Ichigo returned with a first aid kit. Waling over to the bed he began to treat Rukia's wounds, taking care not to hurt her.

"Sorry." He apologized when he noticed her flinch. That was all he had said to her since he started fixing her up.

Rukia forced a smile, "Don't worry."

Ichigo began to wipe the gash on her cheek. His hand touched the side of her face, causing Rukia to look away with a shy smile. His eyes became watchful. He then remembered something he had wanted to ask for a while, "Why did you wake me?" he asked, his stare turning cool.

Rukia pondered on an appropriate answer for a moment, "You were shouting. I figured you were having a nightmare."

He paled for a split second, but then looked over her injured body once more before replying a little angrily, "You sure I'm not still having one?"

Her eyes veiled themselves with doubt, "I don't know… _why _I'm bothering…" she whispered, more to herself than anybody, but Ichigo heard.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She froze, as if suddenly realizing where she was. She turned away with a shy smile, "Sorry…never mind," then looking back to him, "You had a nightmare though, didn't you?"

He stuttered for a moment, watching as a smirk touched the corners of her lips, "Yeah… I guess." He looked away; a little embarrassed.

She sat up straight, "You wanna tell me about it?" It wasn't like the Ichigo she knew before to trouble her with his thoughts… but _this _Ichigo didn't know that.

He scratched his forehead, "I don't know…" he sighed, "it's pretty stupid, and I can't even remember most of it." He began, trying to get out of it. Rukia wasn't going to let him off easily, "Just try."

He let out a deep sigh, "Alright…"

Rukia listened at the beginning with ease. _A cold dark night _wasn't very scary. But then he had described… her brother. By then Rukia could feel her own heart ramming itself against her ribs.

He went on to tell her about his dream in detail. She knew this dream all too well. Not because she herself had had it, but rather, she had been there when it actually took place. He had dreamt of the night Byakuya and Renji had come to take her back to Soul Society. The night she truly thought Ichigo had died… for her.

When he had finished, Ichigo let out a deep sigh, "Crazy dream, huh?" he stopped when he saw Rukia's expression, "Rukia…?"

She didn't answer.

All she could think about then was how far he had pushed himself for her that night. How he had followed her to Soul Society, risked death countless times, and rescued her from her execution.

Then she remembered what that Hollow from earlier had said, about Aizen's plans. She felt herself surrender to panic.

Her breathing came out in short, irregular gasps, "I… chi… go…" she choked.

"Rukia? What…?" he trailed off when her eyes met his. The pure fear that was there made him decide against asking _anything _just then. Instead Ichigo silently wrapped an arm around the trembling girl; pulling her close as she began to sob into his chest.

He ignored the strangeness of the situation; how Rukia reacted to his dream, how oddly familiar all this felt as he continued to hold her, how his heart seemed to want to jump from his throat. He decided he would not question Kuchiki Rukia about any of this— especially the last part— ever.

When her breathing had become normal again, Ichigo pulled Rukia from him to find she had fallen asleep. His lips quirked at the corners. Setting her down in her bed he himself returned to his own, enjoying the first peaceful night's sleep he had had for as long as he could remember.

_Remember…_

As he pondered on the word… he realized that, 'as long as he could remember', wasn't _that_ long.

* * *

**A/N:** _There, another chapted worked on and thrown up there!  
Hope you guys liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next month or so Ichigo and Rukia had grown so much closer that, to Isshin, it was as if the two had never been apart, as if nothing had changed, but he knew better.

Although the bickering and name-calling had returned, Ichigo would refuse to notice Rukia's sudden disappearances and chose to ignore the causes of the injuries she would sustain during her time away. Still Rukia and Ichigo were happy. Something Isshin almost thought would never happen again.

"Midget! Where's my shirt?!" Ichigo roared from the bedroom. This was followed by Rukia yelling back insults and accusing the 'carrot-top' of being as blind as he was stupid. Afterwards she was spotted painting with Yuzu; using Ichigo's shirt as an apron.

Isshin grinned, "Yup, just like old times…"

After an afternoon of arguing over Rukia destroying Ichigo's favourite shirt, Isshin sent both fuming teens down to the store to collect the groceries. The two left the house reluctantly. Isshin watched from the window.

The presence of a man appeared behind him, "You sensed it too, I suspect."

Isshin nodded, "Why do you think I sent them together…?"

The shop-keeper looked curiously at him, "Are you not going to intervene?"

Isshin shook his head, "It's not for me _to_ intervene."

Kisuke sighed, "You know, it won't go smoothly…"

At this Isshin scoffed, "It never does."

* * *

"Ok… eggs, milk, butter and bread." Ichigo listed the items off the top of his head, "That was all he wanted, right Midget?"

For this remark he received a well-aimed kick to the shin, "Bitch!" he growled, watching Rukia walk on ahead as he rubbed his throbbing shin furiously, "What was that for?"

Turning to face him Rukia smirked, "Just because not everyone is as colossal as you are, doesn't make them midgets!"

"Fine, _Rukia_ then," he grinned, walking after her; happy that he had hit a nerve. _That'll teach her for wrecking my shirt! _"But that _was_ all he wanted, right?"

Rukia shrugged dismissively, "I guess…" she replied lazily.

"You are so annoying…" he grumbled under his breath.

This made her laugh, "Ahh, you love my sense of laid-backness, really."

"That's not even a word!" he snapped in response.

"Well it is now!"

Sighing, Ichigo gave in. Now walking beside her, he noticed yet another curious wound along her right arm. He wanted _really_ badly to ask her about it – and he could almost _feel_some kind of force radiating from It – but he quickly asked her something else, "So, when the summer holidays end, are you going to be attending Karakura High?"

It took her a moment to answer, but then she nodded, "Yup! Your dad said I could stay with you guys too… but I told him I'd rather ask you before I decide. Any objections?"

Ichigo did best to hide his smile. Truth was; he had grown to enjoy having Rukia as a room-mate. Most of the time she was the one person he would count on to put him in a good mood. He liked not feeling miserable _all_ the time, and though she _was _just a stupid midget, he _liked_ having her there.

"Heh, I guess I could cope with keeping you around." He said with a shrug. With silent joy, Rukia gave him a playful push before running ahead, "Bet you can't catch me, Carrot top!"

"Oh you're on, Midget!" he called back, chasing Rukia into town.

* * *

By the time they had gathered together all the groceries and paid for them night had fallen outside. The two sighed as they stepped out on to the dark street, lit up by only the few streetlights, "Great." Ichigo breathed sarcastically.

Rukia punched him lightly, "Stop complaining!" she ordered, walking faster. Ichigo only had to take a few longer strides to catch up with the petit girl, grinning stupidly.

"Well sor—" he began, but was cut off when Rukia paused, raising a hand and stopping him in his tracks, "What?"

"Shh!" she hissed. Rukia listened attentively. It wasn't long before she heard it again, "Hollow…" she breathed.

"A what?" But before he could get an answer, Rukia had pushed him down the side alley, "Hey! What the hell, Rukia!"

"Shh!" she repeated, pulling out her soul pager, "This is Kuchiki Rukia, come in Renji— Over."

"Renji…?" Ichigo whispered. The name seemed familiar to him from somewhere.

Rukia repeated, "This is Kuchiki Rukia of squad thirteen, come in, anybody!" she looked over at Ichigo for a second, "I have Kurosaki with me. I need immediate assistance. Numerous Hollows are enclosing on our position!"

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" He asked, hiding the worry in his voice, "Stop playing stupid games." He insisted, though from her voice; he knew this wasn't a joke.

Rukia gave him a fearful look, "I'm so sorry Ichigo…"

At that moment all the lights on that street seemed to go out, plunging them into complete darkness, "Ichigo!" Rukia called out. He reached out and pulled the girl closer to him, holding her protectively, "Don't worry, Rukia. You're safe."

She coughed out a laugh, "It's not me I'm scared for."

At that Ichigo looked into her eyes. She knew exactly what was happening, but was choosing not to tell him, "Ichigo… no matter what happens next… I want you to run home. Run home and tell your father I said it's here. _Don't_ come back for me, got it?!"

"Rukia…" he breathed, but she wouldn't let him speak,

"Got it?"

He nodded uncertainly. Rukia let out a relieved sigh, "Good. Now, when the first sign of something comes turn away… and run."

"Okay."

They stood there in silent darkness for a few moments. Staring into each other's eyes as Ichigo's grip tightened around her. Looking at her, Ichigo felt like he too should know what was happening.

Then, it came. An invisible force shook the ground; Ichigo looked to Rukia who was staring at the source. As if she saw something he didn't, "Let me go, Ichigo." She said calmly. When he didn't respond immediately she looked back to him, "Let me go, and run. Don't stop… for anything. Promise me… you won't put yourself in any danger."

"I… I promise."

Another loud bang, followed by a trash can hurtling in their direction. Somehow Ichigo had managed to pull himself and Rukia out of its path. Releasing herself from his grasp Rukia ran towards the source of the noise calling back to him, "Run Ichigo!"

He watched as her body suddenly fell to the ground, limp, "Rukia!" she roared making his way over to her lifeless form, _"Don't follow me!" _her previous order rang out in his mind. Reluctantly Ichigo turned away from her form, running down the dark alley.

* * *

As he ran, he thought back on what he had seen. Rukia had run towards the source of the commotion. Then, pulling some kind of _badge_ from her pocket she held it to her chest and… collapsed, just like that.

_No! _he told himself, stopping in mid-run. He was not going to leave Rukia behind, no matter what promises he had made. Rukia was in real danger, he knew it.

Without another thought, Ichigo began to run back to where he and Rukia parted. Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. Rukia's lifeless body lay on the pavement, but yards ahead she was… fighting.

A girl, so similar Ichigo was convinced it had to be Rukia, was fighting a hideous white masked monster. She was dressed in a black robes tied at the back with a white ribbon. Similar to the one he would wear in his dreams. She looked just like…

That girl!

The one Ichigo could never see, could never name. It was her!

_Rukia!_

The creature she was facing was hideous. It stood, about twenty feet tall, towering menacingly over the petit girl. It had long scaly arms leading to its fierce claws. What Ichigo noticed the most was the gaping hole in its chest, and its glaring, red eyes. Its fangs were dripping a wet, crimson residue. It took Ichigo a moment to realize that the residue… was blood.

_Her blood…_

Rukia stood, trembling slightly, blood slowly dripping from her bleeding arms. A long gash ran down her cheek. The blood from her arms trickled down on to her otherwise gleaming, white sword. Though bruised and beaten, Rukia went to strike. Raising her sword to slash the monster's mask she struck down, but the creature was too fast.

It caught her in midair, slamming her into the nearby wall. Rukia gasped in pain, the air knocked from her. She slid down to the ground, blood following her down the wall.

"Rukia!" he called.

At his voice, Rukia's eyes darted to Ichigo. They were filled with fear and worry, "Ichigo… run!" she ordered through gasps.

Unaffected by the sudden events, the monster raised its claws to finish off Rukia. It struck down, hitting the ground where, only a second ago, the girl had been.

Ichigo held Rukia in his arms, about thirty feet from where it had attacked. He looked around, stunned and confused— she had been a goner. Rukia was looking up at him wide-eyed, "Ichi…go…"

The creature turned to face both of them. It was about to strike again. "Run!" she gasped. Ichigo reacted immediately, holding on to Rukia, he ran down through the alleyways.

He took every back street, every turn he could think of. Just trying to lose it. He looked down to the girl in his arms, "That thing… a Hollow, right?"

Her eyes were wide in shock, "You remember?"

Ichigo shook his head, still running, ducking through the shadows, hoping to loose it, "Not everything," he replied, "Just a little." He looked down to Rukia, "Was I once… like you?"

Her mouth was open. She didn't know what to say. She just nodded.

Sprinting through one last alleyway, they reached the walls of Karakura forest. Ichigo stopped, gasping for breath. He slumped down against the wall, his arms still around the injured girl, "I think we lost it."

Rukia sighed, her fear gone through the roof, "You don't 'lose' Hollow… they choose not to follow you."

Panting, Ichigo forced out a sarcastic laugh, "That's great!"

Rukia did not laugh, "Ichigo…" she began, her voice low, "Why did you return?"

Their eyes met, "I don't know," he replied honestly, "I guess I couldn't just leave you back there."

She ran a hand through her hair, worry prominent on her face, "What can you remember?" she asked, gingerly touching the gash across her cheek.

He scoffed, despite his exhaustion, "The black robes." his mouth formed a half smile.

"Stop it!" she snapped, "This is no time for games! Didn't you see that thing?"

He sighed, scratching his head, "I was actually hoping I was imagining it…"

"Fool!"

"Hey!" he stood up, leaving Rukia leaning against the wall, "I don't know what's going on here," his voice was angry, but his eyes... held some unreadable emotion. He continued, "but it's pretty obvious it's got something to do with me! So why don't you explain why the hell those thing's are after us!"

Before Rukia could answer, another voice replied, "They are after _you_, Kurosaki Ichigo … because that's what I ordered them to do so."

Ichigo snapped around, bringing his focus to the man facing them; dressed in white and holding a sinister smile, "And who the _hell_are you?" Ichigo hissed.

Rukia gasped from beside him, "Aizen…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Well here we are, another chapter in the story.  
I apologise for the cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon if I get enough reviews. - Innocent smile -_

_Hehe, anyway, hope you guys liked it!  
Thanks to everybody who's commented, faved and alerted so far! You guys make my day!  
Ciao for now,  
Kami_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The man laughed at her reaction, "Dear, Rukia. You don't seem too pleased to see me."

Rukia shuddered at his voice. Ichigo immediately noticed and, without another word, he scooped up Rukia and ran into the woods.

"Ichigo stop!" she pleaded, "You can't outrun him, he's-"

But before she could continue the man had appeared, running beside them, sneering at the two. Ichigo stopped dead, "How did you…?"

He laughed again, "Such a pity. Still can't remember everything?" he looked to Ichigo, as if waiting for a reply. When he received none he continued, "I see… well," He pulled out his sword; pointing it at them, "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you anyway."

Ichigo set off running again. This time Rukia was silent. Staring behind them, then looking back to Ichigo, "You need to go faster."

"I can't!" he snapped back.

Rukia gazed up at him persistently, "Yes. You. Can!"

He stared at her for a moment. Right now she knew him better than he did. Believing her, Ichigo forced himself to speed up. Running suddenly became easier, and he was faster— but he still didn't understand.

Stopping at the lake he placed Rukia down, "All right. I need answers Rukia. Why is this guy after us?"

Rukia didn't respond. Patience leaving him, Ichigo shook her by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Why Rukia?!"

Letting out a long breath, Rukia looked up at him. He felt his heart pang when he stared into her tear-filled eyes, "He's… after _you_, Ichigo."

Her words felt like a slap to the face, as he took a step back, "W-why?"

Rukia stood up from the ground, using the side of a tree for support, "Because _you_ killed him… or," she looked out to the water. Looking into his eyes had become all too difficult, "That's what we had thought…"

Ichigo shook his head furiously, "Me?! How?! You've got the wrong guy, I-"

"You _what_?!" she snapped, "You don't think it's possible? You don't _believe _me? Fine!" she reached inside her robes and pulled out the same badge she had used earlier. Tossing it to Ichigo she continued, "Read the back."

Ichigo looked at the badge. A strange skull design was carved into it. Listening to her, he turned it over. His eyes went wide as he read the inscription,

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Age: 15_

_Species: Human._

_Status: Living._

_Rank: Substitute Shinigami._

He mouthed the word 'Shinigami' a few times to himself. Then he looked back up at Rukia, "And I don't remember any of this, why?"

"Because you chose to forget. You requested you, Inoue, Sado and Ishida have your memories wiped and your powers placed under controlled Kido, in order to help you live out the _normal life _you desired." She had said the last part of the sentence with venom. This made Ichigo wonder if she was ever in agreement with their 'decision'.

Rukia gestured towards the badge, "That was what you used to use. When you had to change into a Shinigami."

Ichigo thought on her words. He had a faint memory of fighting as a Shinigami, and it would probably help them some if he changed. Without another word Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest, but nothing happened, "What's wrong?" he looked down at himself. He was still in his typical clothes, and possessed no sword. Compared to Rukia, he looked normal.

She shook her head "We had to make the kido a particular way, so you couldn't use your powers until you had finished your human life. That's what you asked of us," she sighed, "But of course... you don't remember that, do you?"

Rukia looked away, "Ichigo... I'm so sorry. We couldn't protect you."

He thought on what she had just told him, about his friends, his request…

"Well I changed my mind," he spat, a little panicked. In his mind, he could feel the man from earlier closing in on them, "Rukia change me!"

"What for?!" she snapped, "You can't fight! You don't even remember your Zanpakuto's name!" she pulled out her sword, "It would be a waste of time now."

The man's laughter rang out through the silence of night. As he appeared in front of the two he nodded, "I agree with her, Kurosaki."

Rukia's grip on her sword tightened, "Back away, Aizen! Your fight is with Soul Society. _Leave Ichigo out of this!_"

Aizen sighed, shaking his head, "No… my fight is _with_ _him_," he pointed to Ichigo.

When Ichigo felt his glare, breathing suddenly became difficult. Immense pressure was pushing down on his body. Ichigo fell to his knees; gasping, "How?"

But the man didn't bother to reply. He turned to Rukia; "Perhaps it would be best if I finished you off first. That way, you won't have to see what torture I inflict on Kurosaki afterwards," he sneered, "Watching you die should make him suffer anyway!"

He raised his sword lashing it down on Rukia.

Just missing the attack, Rukia sought high ground; jumping up to the nearby tree. Aizen sighed. In one small hop he had reached her, and their blades met.

With unbelievable strength he would continuously lash out. One attack directly after the other, Rukia just barely defending each time… and she was quickly becoming weaker, unable to keep up with his speed.

Any shots Rukia did manage to make he would block with ease. When he returned a blow, even if she did defend it, the sheer force of the hit would knock her back a few feet. Ichigo tried hard to focus. The pressure was forcing his mind to go blank with exhaustion.

Aizen surely noticed his struggling because, without as much as a glance in his direction, he doubled the strain on Ichigo, almost crippling him.

He roared in pain. Rukia immediately turned towards him; a dangerous mistake.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Aizen took a swing at Rukia, slashing along her stomach deeply. She let out a pained cry. The sudden hit left her dazed and she fell to the ground. Aizen sneered as he raised his sword to finish her.

Ichigo watched in terror. The sight of Aizen raising his sword sent alarms off in Ichigo's mind, but he didn't know what to do. Then, time seemed to slow as a voice spoke in his mind,

"_You want to help her, right King?"_It wasn't a question.

Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened them once more he was no longer faced with a doomed Rukia, or the man wanting to kill them. He was in a world of skyscrapers, facing… himself.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. It was_ him_, but he looked different. He wore robes similar to Rukia… but they were tattered. His sword was slim and black. Ichigo recognised it… but in his memory it was Ichigo who always held it.

His copy held a frenzied grin and his eyes were black with yellow irises.

"_You want to help the girl, right?"_He repeated.

"Of course." Ichigo replied, as if the answer should be obvious.

This made his copy's grin actually wider, _"Glad to hear we agree on something."_

At that another man appeared behind his duplicate. The man wore long black robes, unlike those of a Shinigami. His long hair and choice of eyewear reminded Ichigo of an Aerosmith concert. The man looked to Ichigo, his face was emotionless.

"Do you know who I am?"

His voice seemed so familiar, yet Ichigo shook his head at the man's question.

Ichigo's copy and the other man looked to each other at his response. Then the man turned back to Ichigo, his shades caught light as the corners of his mouth formed a half smile. Ichigo felt a cold shiver move down his spine as the man spoke again,

"Then listen carefully… because I'm only going to say this once."

* * *

Aizen had a crazed look in his eye as he sent his sword down to plunge into Rukia's body.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, immediately looking to Aizen and Rukia. He didn't think on what had just happened to him, there wasn't enough time. He forced all of his will into standing. Without even knowing, he used shunpo, stopping right between Rukia… and Aizen's blade.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Aizen's sword had driven through Ichigo's chest.

Rukia had closed her eyes waiting for the fatal blow. It never came, and when she heard a body fall to the ground with a sickening thud she reluctantly looked up.

"**ICHIGO!**"

* * *

**A/N: **_Well... hehe!  
I know, I know. Cliffhangers = BAD! But the last part was actually gonna be the start of chapter 6. Then I figured since i know you all _**love**_suspense, I'd add it to the end instead!  
I will be updating this soon enough though. I mean, you all saw how fast I put this one up! I'm secretly very proud of myself! __Now, I'm off to eat chocolate, drink ribena and finally study for the exam I have in maths tomorrow! YAY!! hehe ^^  
Two more chapters to go, for those of you who are counting, and next one is kind of a cliffhanger too.  
Hehe, it'll all be worth it in the end! (I hope!) Otherwise you can all beat me! (Or don't! ... please don't!)  
I know this Author's note is long, but my friend wants the computer... so I'm purposely making him wait longer!  
And I've had sugar!_

_Hope you all liked this chapter.  
Please review and fav if you like it/me! =P_

_Thankies,  
Kami_


	6. Chapter 6

_No! _Rukia's mind screamed as she reached out for him, but a sudden light blinded both her and Aizen.

When the light had gone. Rukia looked up to see a wound appear along Aizen's abdomen. Blood gushed from the mysterious cut.

This was followed by a young man's voice, "Ban…kai…"

Rukia looked up. She gasped at the sight before her. Ichigo stood just yards away, his Bankai released, "Ichigo…."

Aizen sneered, "Well… that is unfortunate…" then, swinging around to the dazed girl he went to finally kill Kuchiki Rukia. But when he struck, all he hit was the ground where she had been.

He eased around to see Rukia in Kurosaki's Ichigo arms, "I see." He muttered. In a second Ichigo had vanished with the girl.

Aizen stayed; waiting.

* * *

Ichigo stopped about a mile from the park. He lowered Rukia gently down on to the ground, "Will you be Okay?" his voice held worry. All Rukia could do was nod. Without another word, he stood up to leave.

"Wait…" he heard her mumble.

He looked back. Rukia was looking up at him, gazing deeply into his eyes. Searching for _something_. She then raised a hand up to him, only to let it fall back to her side. She broke his gaze, looking away; fear prominent in her expression, but also terrible hurt.

Kuchiki Rukia was no fool. She knew what happened when that sword pierced Ichigo's body.

_We had to make it so you couldn't use your powers until you had finished your human life._

Him standing there before her made the situation painfully obvious. He had just _died_, really _died_… to save her.

After a brief silence, Ichigo couldn't wait any longer; he needed to ask, "What is it, Rukia?"

She looked up in disbelief at his question, but then dropped her head, focusing on the ground. Her voice quavered as she replied, "I…hate you."

There was nothing else she could say. Of course it wasn't true, but she was too confused to care. He had given up his perfect life… his perfect life that he had _asked_ _for…_for _her._ After all they had done to protect him. He just _dies_ for such a moronic reason, as to save _her_

Ichigo looked away for a moment, silent. Then he knelt down to her level.

Sitting against the wall, Rukia tried her best not to look at him. He heaved a sigh, but with a small smile and a soft voice he replied, "Well… I missed you too, Rukia."

She was about to snap. About to lash out in anger. To tell him to go away. To get lost!

But she couldn't.

Before she could give any response he had taken her lips in his own. A kiss that he hoped would clear up any of her doubts. Her response was slow, tensing at first, but she leaned into it, and the kiss deepened.

He lightly brushed his tongue over her lips. Then, without hesitation, he pushed in. Rukia felt weak and fell towards Ichigo as he embraced her frail body. At that moment all the bad things, the worries of the world… vanished. Right then there was only him, her, and the sweet taste of his lips.

After a moment Ichigo pulled away, looking at Rukia gently while she recovered her composure. She stared up into his eyes, allowing the feeling of calm to wash over her.

She smiled shyly, "So… what exactly _do_ you remember?"

He gave an amused sigh, leaving a soft kiss against her forehead before replying, "Everything."

* * *

Aizen wasn't waiting long.

As expected Kurosaki Ichigo reappeared before him soon after he had left. And also, as expected, Kuchiki Rukia was no longer with him.

Ichigo's expression was confident as he gave Aizen a murderous look, "Just you and me now."

A sneer touched the corners of his lips, "Perfect."

Without warning he then drew his sword. His shunpo placed him immediately in front of Ichigo. He struck.

The sound of two blades echoed through the clearing as Ichigo parried the attack; smirking.

"Too slow."

Aizen gave Ichigo a condescending look. He jerked his blade back, thrusting it once more at the boy. This time he just missed, catching the side of Ichigo's robes, "You're getting weaker already, Kurosaki."

Ichigo leapt several feet into the air, not coming back to ground. Floating above Aizen's head he shrugged dismissively, "Just thought I'd give you a fair try." Then raising his blade Ichigo cried, "Getsuga Tensho"

A wave of black energy darted towards Aizen. He easily dodged this, and flew up to meet the orange-haired Shinigami. In a flash the two crashed blades again. "Why don't you _die_?!" Ichigo spat pulling away instantly before lashing the sword at the man's torso. A clean cut.

Blood trickled from the wound, but Aizen sneered, "Still too slow, boy."

Ichigo didn't get anytime to ponder this statement before. Blood gushed from his new wound. That guy had cut him without even Ichigo's knowledge. This tactic had become really monotonous during Ichigo's short time alive.

Aizen shook his head in disappointment, "My God that girl is right… you _are_ careless."

Ichigo fell to the ground. Now on his hands and knees he began coughing up what he just knew was blood, "Bastard…" he spluttered, before rising to his feet once more.

Then he disappeared from sight. An instant later, Ichigo emerged at Aizen's back. His blade held at the man's throat. Aizen, with a flash step, just missed the fatal slash. Stopping feet from Ichigo.

"This is getting tiresome…" he yawned, "I thought you would have inflicted more damage by now. Or at least had the decency to have _died_," he smirked, "Wait, that's right. You _did _just die. All for that Kuchiki girl."

Ichigo watched his eyes grow dark, "Don't worry… once you're gone I'll let her mourn for you… before I slit her throat." Aizen gestured with this finger as he crossed it over his own neck.

He watched amusedly as Ichigo's face blanched. Then came the flame, that murderous spark he had wanted to get out of Kurosaki Ichigo for quite some time. In a second Ichigo had gone once again. Aizen had grown bored of this. He waited for Ichigo to reappear, his blade at the ready.

"Looking for me?" the Shinigami called from behind. Ichigo's glare was deadly, as if hungering for blood to be spilt. Aizen then noticed that the boy no longer held his zanpakuto.

Then the pain came. Aizen's eyes grew wide; _Impossible…_He looked down to see the Ichigo's blade lodged in his chest. Falling to his knees, he looked up at Ichigo. His face was hidden by a Hollow's mask. The spiritual pressure around him was remarkable.

"_You should have known, you Bastard," _Ichigo's voice was twisted, duplicated. Aizen recognized this as his other half talking along with Ichigo**, **_"You should have known… that when you bring my friends into my fights. I will not hesitate to destroy you."_

Ichigo roughly pulled the sword from Aizen's body causing him to groan in pain. He wasn't finished, _"Stand."_ He ordered in a voice filled with venom.

Aizen did not move, but that didn't stop Ichigo. Grabbing the sword he stabbed roughly it into the man's hand. Aizen gasped in pain.

"_**I said stand!" **_

At this Aizen rose to his feet, clutching his weapon in his bloodied hands, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." He warned in his typical calm voice, hiding any ounce of worry.

Ichigo just smiled manically, _"You're thinking about when I couldn't remember you." _His Hollowed voice rang out through the night,_ "I remember everything. Now I know that I'm dealing with a worthless pathetic excuse for a human, deserving of nothing… but death."_

He had done it. Filled with rage Aizen then used a cero, hitting the boy directly. Ichigo was pushed back, but most of the attack had been deflected around him.

Aizen went again. This time breaking Ichigo's mask. Despite this, the boy still held a confident expression.

Aizen charged at the Shinigami. Two blades met, but neither of them was Ichigo's.

"Good to see you're back, Kurosaki." Kisuke greeted, continuing to hold off Aizen's attack. Isshin then appeared at his son's side, "I knew my son couldn't wait his life out like a normal person."

Ichigo merely shrugged, "This _is_ normal… for me anyway."

Aizen released a sudden blast of spirit pressure, knocking the three Shinigami back. Ichigo got to his feet first, "I'm getting sick of this."

Releasing his own spirit energy, Ichigo went to attack at full strength. Lashing out, Aizen only just met Ichigo's blade with his. But Ichigo smiled, "Getsuga Tensho!" the blast at such a close range sent Aizen hurling back. Jumping back, Ichigo watched as the Shinigami traitor still refused to give up.

Kisuke then took a shot, smacking the side of Aizen's head with the hilt of his zanpakuto, Benihime. Dazed, Aizen was unable to defend himself as Isshin Kurosaki then tore a gash along his chest.

Blinded by his own blood, Aizen took his last glances at Ichigo as the Shinigami's zanpakuto pierced through him. Ichigo's face stopped by his, "Just _die_…"

He sighed. Aizen's breath grew slower. He was getting a merciful death, something Ichigo knew he did not deserve. He roughly pulled his sword from Aizen, watching as he fell to the ground, drawing his last breath. A pool of blood began to form around him, "Bastard…" he breathed.

Ichigo suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father, and he let out a long breath; relief washing over him. Isshin was looking over at his son's body. He sighed, shaking his head slightly, "Yuzu and Karin are _not_ going to let me get away with this one…"

Ichigo couldn't help it; he smirked. He knew his time had come, "Guess I'm gonna have to get going, huh?"

"Not necessarily…" Came Kisuke, pointing in the direction of Ichigo's body. Ichigo turned. His mouth dropped when he saw what was happening.

A familiar sight was before him as he saw a golden dome surrounding his lifeless body as Shun Shun Rikka attended to its fatal wounds. Inoue was kneeling down beside his body, focused on healing Ichigo. He blinked in shock, walking over to the red haired girl, "Inoue?"

She looked up at him for a moment in shock. Then her features returned to normal as she turned back to her work, "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember, Kurosaki-kun." she whispered, and a shy smile appeared on her face.

"No problem." He breathed, still in shock.

He then heard a laugh from behind him. That intoxicating laugh he now couldn't believe he had ever forgotten. He spun around to see Rukia standing there, her wounds healed, a smug look played on her features, "I thought I'd call over a few of our friends."

Ishida and Chad appeared behind her. Both smirked when they saw Ichigo.

Once Inoue had healed it up, Ichigo returned to his body. He slowly got up from the ground, stretching, "Didn't think I'd ever be doing _that_ again."

Ishida nodded, and then looked over at where Aizen's body lay, "Looks like Soul Society is going to have to find a new way of thanking you, Kurosaki."

Rukia let out a yelp of surprise as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her back towards him, holding her close he grinned. "There's nothing more I could possibly want." He said in a gentle voice.

Then; ignoring the amused look on Ishida's face, the pure shock displayed on Chad's, Isshin's cries to his wife about finally getting grandchildren and Inoue's oddly upset expression—

Their lips met.

Ichigo tightened his hold on her; crushing her body against his, and Rukia tugged mindlessly at Ichigo's shirt as they kissed, she then froze a little; realising where she was, Ichigo felt her face heat up a little as she began blushing furiously. The young man smirked against her lips as he parted and gently breathed in her ear, "Impatient, are we?"

She gave him a look to insinuate he was crazy, "Do you have _any _idea what I've been through these past few months?" Before Ichigo could feel any remorse however, she pressed her lips against his once more.

"I hope we're not interrupting…"

Rukia jumped at the new voice, and the appearance of the leader of first Division and head-captain of the Gotei 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. The raven-haired Shinigami immediately bowed at his presence.

He walked up to the five of them. His face was held in its usual emotionless manner, but Ichigo could have sworn the man almost smiled when he had reached them, "I'm sorry we were so late—"

"Late?!" Ichigo snapped, releasing Rukia gently however. He stepped up to the old man; his fists clenched, "I was _killed_! That's a little more than just 'late'!"

Rukia took hold of his hand, pleading him to calm down, "Ichigo…"

He looked back at her and heaved a sigh, "It doesn't matter," Ichigo gestured to the body, "He's dead now anyway."

Yamamoto nodded, "Indeed, and as I was saying before, it was decided that we let you face this fight on your own, Kurosaki."

"What?" Rukia gasped now, "_Why_?!" Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as Rukia now stood up against her Head-Captain; fearlessly, and after a second he gently squeezed her shoulder and watched her calm down.

The old man bowed his head, as if he had expected Ichigo to understand by now, "You have a great gift, boy. It was not wise to keep you from using it. This was the only way we could think of bringing you back to your proper state."

It made perfect sense, and Ichigo didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth when he finally said, "Thank you."

Rukia looked up at him in shock, and… admiration. He smiled, "I don't think I would have done very well as a regular guy anyway."

Yamamoto sighed. He then turned to Rukia, "And it appears that the speed of your restoration was helped by young Kuchiki."

Rukia bowed her head, a shade of pink graced her cheeks, "It was nothing, Head-Captain."

He nodded and, clearing his throat, Yamamoto spoke again, "Nonsense," he paused, looking to the others, "And as you said, I do believe we need to find a new way of showing our thanks."

Ichigo looked at the man curiously, "I'm not sure I follow…"

"I wouldn't expect you to." He turned his back to the group, "I would rather it if we continued this conversation back in Soul Society."

Ichigo felt Rukia tense beside him. He didn't make a motion to follow the old man. Instead he leaned down to the raven-haired Shinigami and said something which she would remember for the rest of her life, "I am _never_ leaving your side. I go where you go. Got that, Rukia?"

She could only nod.

* * *

_**A/N: **Heylo again! Well, here's one more chapter for you to enjoy! Sorry about the slow update. It's just been so sunny here, and in Ireland that's a Godsent gift that you simply CANNOT leave to waste =p_

_Anyway, tell me what you thought! And I hope to have the FINAL chapter of this fic up very shortly!  
Byes,_

_Kami!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The End

"_Human?" she repeated, her voice trembling as she spoke, "How… is that even possible?"_

_Around them captains from each division gazed on, deeply interested in the events taking place before them. The elderly man sighed, taking a seat before them, __"You of all people, looking around at your friends, should know that anything is possible."_

_At his words her gaze drifted over to the orange-haired Shinigami who had insisted he get to stand by her side… the __human__ Shinigami. The human Shinigami who, just before they arrived in Soul Society, promised her that anything they face from here on out - they would face together. He in turn looked back at her. He must have known she was worried, because at that moment he reached down to take her hand in his, squeezing it gently._

"_We cannot find any other way of possibly thanking you enough," Yamamoto went on, bowing his head as he spoke, "After it was discovered that Aizen had risen again, we knew that Soul Society would once more depend on Kurosaki Ichigo. We needed you, Miss Kuchiki, to help him become the man he once was. You did an outstanding job – and we are forever in your debt."_

_She closed her eyes and bowed her head towards the floor, "How would this work?" her voice was a little steadier now._

"_A simple incantation – a kido – will allow you to resurrect as a normal Ryoka. You will be placed under temporary sleep, during that time you will be transformed. Then when you wake up… you will be human."_

_At that moment the man at her side spoke up, "'Temporary sleep'? How can we be sure you're not still trying to execute her? How can __**I**__—"_

_This time she gave _his _hand a reassuring squeeze, stopping him mid-sentence. Her worried friend backed down with an aggravated sigh, and she could tell in his eyes; he was scared._

_The elderly man seemed to almost smile at this sight, "Kurosaki Ichigo, we have no intention of harming Miss Kuchiki, and even if that were not the case… do you think that, after seeing what you are capable of, we would ever want to give you a reason to become an enemy of Soul Society again?" He looked down at the boy, who was still obviously unsure; he continued, "You have my word, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_At that, Ichigo seemed to relax – if only a little a little, but maintained his guard. Rukia noticed how his hand would occasionally jerk up as if to grab his zanpakuto, but he would then lower it subtly, avoiding her gaze when he did so. She watched him subconsciously for a moment or two, before a voice pulled her back to reality._

_Yamamoto looked to her again, "Now… Miss Kuchiki, what is your decision?"_

* * *

She awoke suddenly. Sitting up in her bed in bewilderment, _What an odd dream…_

She could hear the small sobs of an infant coming from beyond her room. The woman instinctively looked across the bed to see that no one was asleep beside her. Standing, she walked across the bedroom floor, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

She loved this house. It was so homely; it was just the kind of house she always dreamed of owning when she was younger. Kuchiki Rukia smiled to herself.

_Younger… like a hundred years younger, _she thought amusedly looking at the many family photos that adorned the walls. Yes, she had indeed had a lot of time to think about her future home and family... during the course of her 'life'.

She walked towards the quiet sobbing. At the end of the hall was a door to another room – the other bedroom. Rukia stopped at the door, listening inside as a grown man began speaking to the child.

_Their child…_

"What happened sweetie?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I-I…saw a…g-ghost." The little girl replied through stutters. Rukia creaked open the door just enough to see her five year old daughter sitting up in her bed, with a fearful look. She had long dark hair with a strand that always seemed to fall across her face, just like her mother's. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. Rukia was about to walk in when he spoke again.

Usually when a child says they have seen a ghost, their parents will immediately tell them that it was their imagination, a nightmare, that they ate too much chocolate right before bed... But in this house when the child says they saw a ghost, it's always the same response;

"Oh, Masaki, ghosts are nothing to be afraid of," He raised his hand to wipe away his daughter's tears, "In fact a lot of them are really nice."

Her daughter bowed her head, a little embarrassed, "I know… but they still look scary."

"And what about the bad ones?" she heard a young boy question, worry now in his voice too.

"Yeah daddy," Masaki agreed, "What about the bad ones?"

Rukia bit her lip when she heard this question. They were so young, and yet they knew so much. They had seen these 'bad ones' before, and as a mother Rukia will never forget the horrified look on their faces.

She peeked into the room once more to see the man look over to the young boy, _Their son…_

His deep violet eyes made his spiky orange hair all the more prominent as he approached his father, who replied gently, "The bad ones? Well, Kaien… you just leave them to me, okay?" he smiled then, giving his son a playful wink.

Both children nodded. Their father gave a soft chuckle, getting to his feet. He quickly tucked in both children, wishing them goodnight before he backing out of their room.

He still hadn't seen her, "Ichigo…" she began.

Her husband jumped at the sound of her voice, turning on heel, "God Rukia, are you trying to scare the _life_ out of me?"

They stood in silence for a moment, Rukia stayed staring intently at the floor. He noticed that face, "You have a bad dream too?" the question was asked a little slyly, worry showing through his voice. Then his tone became suddenly more brazen, and in a husky voice, he asked; "Need me to tuck you in too?"

She galred up at him and childishly stuck out her tongue, "No… just a dream. Though I wouldn't mind some company in our bed for a change. Am I going to get you back tonight or should I start calling Renji over?"

Ichigo growled; obviously not impressed by her joke. Rukia then giggled; standing on her toes she brushed her lips against his.

He obviously approved of this _apology_, because he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her gently and he rested his chin on her head. "How was patrol?" she asked suddenly, her face still buried in his chest, taking in his scent.

"Ah, you know… not too much excitement."

"Ichigo…" she began, in her no-nonsense tone.

He smiled at that. She worried way too much for such a small person; "One big guy and a couple of shrimps, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Rukia pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes, "Any injuries?" her tone was much softer now, and her brows were knitted together in anticipation.

Ichigo frowned in such a way that she was reminded of the fifteen-year old boy she met so long ago. He sighed before muttering; "A couple of broken ribs, and _maybe_ a dislocated shoulder… but Inoue fixed them up right after. I'm fine now."

She shook her head, "Why is it that _you_ always manage to sustain the most wounds? Is it some kind of idiotic competition between you males, or what?"

He stifled a laugh, "Nah… I just tripped a couple of times…" then he pondered for a moment, "But if it _had _been a contest_…_ then I totally kicked Renji's _ass_!"

He smirked at the glare he received for his comment, before bending down and gently pressing his lips over hers. Her mood seemed to have shifted when he looked back down at her. She embraced him again, "I missed you, you know."

He laughed now, holding her close to him once more, "That's all right… you're only human…"

"Human…" she repeated softly into his chest.

Never in all her days had that word meant so much to her… then it did now… in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **_And they all lived happily ever after! (I guess, hehe!)_

_Thank you to everyone who read this story, commented, and favourited! You guys are awesome!  
I'm so happy to have received such kind comments with regards to this fic! I hope, in the future, when I may decide to write another long shot, that you guys will be willing to give that a look too!  
I hope the ending wasn't disappointing, and I would really like to hear your opinions!_

Other than that, thanks again, and I hope to hear from you all again!  
Bye for now,  
Kami!


End file.
